


It's Not Normal, But It's Their Kind of Date

by aj_linguistik



Series: October Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Rikka proposes building a fortress to protect against the attacks from the Priestess. Yuuta isn't sure what kind of a plan she's cooking up, but he's determined to be prepared for anything. What he doesn't expect is that this stunt will wind up more like a date than he imagined.
Relationships: Takanashi Rikka/Togashi Yuuta
Series: October Prompt Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	It's Not Normal, But It's Their Kind of Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disasterbiKirito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbiKirito/gifts).



> A/N: Hello, hello, Day 14!!! Today's prompt was pillow fort! Babe had a little bit of a struggle thinking up a prompt for this, but once he said "Rikka and Yuuta" I found myself immediately in love with this couple for such a prompt. It's my first time writing for them and I've kind of wanted to write for them for a while, so I'm ever-so-glad he picked it! It was just the push I needed! Lord help me these two are so cute. I hope you enjoy this little short!

Class had been going just fine until the inevitable paper note smacked him square in the eye. Yuuta did his best not to yelp out loud in pain. He placed one hand over his eye and picked up the note with his other. Turning in the direction that it had flown from, he saw Rikka giving him an ever-serious glare that told him she meant business. She gave him a curt nod, prompting him to open the note. He felt a knot form in his stomach. He pulled his hand away from his eye to unfold the paper and read it. In messy writing that completely lacked any kanji expected of someone in their grade, there was a message written that made him groan.

_Fortress construction demanded at your headquarters. The Priestess will attack. Must be prepared._

The way she’d highlighted “your” headquarters only told him that she wanted to conduct whatever nonsense over at his house. He wanted to refuse, just in case his family saw, but he knew there’d be no avoiding it. Resigning himself to whatever fate awaited him after they got home from school, Yuuta slumped forward in his seat and tried, in vain, to focus back on the lesson.

It was no use, though. He felt worried about what kind of stunt she’d pull. What could she mean by “fortress construction”? She didn’t have the power to build anything outside of the apartment complex, so if she started to do something too crazy, he could always go and fetch the landlord’s number from his mother. He hoped that as they walked home from school that she’d give him a hint so that he could thoroughly prepare himself for the impending event. Luckily for him, when they met up to walk home, she began her speech, as expected.

“You received my message, Dark Flame Master?” she asked.

He glanced around, hoping no one overheard that embarrassing name.

“How could I miss it?” he said. “You nailed me in the eye!”

She nodded satisfactorily.

“You appeared to be in a deep trance,” she said. “I thought that the Priestess had put a spell on you, so I tried to break it.”

He sighed.

“I was paying attention in class!” he said. “You know, like a normal person? That’s what you’re supposed to do!”

She ignored his attempts as trying to ground the situation in reality and continued.

“We must construct a fortress to keep the Priestess from infiltrating your headquarters,” she said. “Too many times has the Organization sent her there to defeat me. We must be stronger and prepared. I shall summon Dekomori—”

Yuuta reached over and grasped her by the shoulder. He could not have two chuunibyou-driven girls running around his apartment. He had to think of a good excuse that would save him from such a messy, noisy fate. His mind ran through several different options, from building occupancy to less normal options like having had a vision that Dekomori was busy. He weighed the effect of each answer in his head before he finally selected the last one and nervously scanned the area before he put on an act.

“No, no! We mustn’t summon her!” he said, deepening his voice a bit and covering his right eye dramatically. “I’ve had a premonition that she’s presently engaged with the forces of evil as she takes on her nemesis, the woman impersonating Morisummer!”

It sounded pretty weak, even to the part of him that used to spout ridiculous lines like that all of the time in middle school. He held his pose, hoping that that would convince her. She didn’t seem to buy it.

“The Dark Flame Master does not have premonitions,” she countered. “What is your reasoning for not summoning my servant?”

Once more, he had to flash through the scenarios he’d played out in his head. Was there another among those that would best suit his need for an excuse? He felt his cheeks blush at one of the thoughts, but it was definitely a solid enough reason to exclude Dekomori from the commotion. He changed his pose, mostly to hide the red in his cheeks, and cleared his throat.

“I…I merely wish to…fulfill the terms of our love contract…and spend time…with just…you,” he stammered.

At this, Rikka’s cheeks flushed pink. She seemed at a loss for words for a moment, but then she curled up her fists and nodded her head in agreement.

“You’re right,” she said. “With our combined powers under the love contract, the fortress shall be that much stronger. Even the Priestess will be unable to defeat us when we’re together, Yuuta.”

Hearing his name instead of the epithet “Dark Flame Master,” he felt his chest start to fill with the throbbing of his heart. The way she said his name was cute. He did his best to keep his composure as he offered her his hand. She seemed surprised, but she shyly walked along with her hand in his. She gripped him rather tightly, as if for some reason now she had turned shy. He wanted to ask if it was embarrassing, so he loosened his grip on her hand. As soon as he did, she tightened hers.

“Do not worry,” she said. “I am letting the power of our love contract power us up before we reach your headquarters.”

Even he couldn’t call that weird. It was adorable, in the way only Rikka could be. He smiled down at her while she wasn’t looking. This was her way of telling him that it was okay to want to hold her hand. She was trying her best because she wanted to get used to it. They managed to make it all the way back to the apartment complex hand-in-hand. When they stopped by the staircase, Rikka quickly switched gears to business mode again.

With a declaration of determination, she bounded up the stairs towards Yuuta’s apartment. He scrambled up after her, trying his best not to trip as he went. By the time he reached the top, Rikka was waiting by the door, waving her hands to try and open the door with magic. He dug a key out of his pocket, slipped under her arms, and then opened the door. She nodded with a harrumph and held up both fists in front of her.

“It worked,” she said.

He waved the key in front of her.

“No, I let you in,” he said. “This is my headquarters, remember? Not the Priestess’ stronghold or whatever.”

Rikka was quick to chime in.

“Yes, but the powerful spell you placed on the door needed to be removed before we could enter,” she said.

As much as he didn’t want to let her have this one, he’d have to let it slide. He waved her to quickly come indoors so that they weren’t standing out in the hallway for too long suspiciously. She entered the apartment and immediately started to survey the space around her, humming as she did so. Yuuta pulled a few snacks out of the fridge and set them down on the dining table. He also poured a couple of waters for them, knowing that at some point they’d both get worn out from whatever plan she was concocting.

“Yes, this will be a perfect space to build the fortress,” she said.

Yuuta turned his head to see that she was staring directly into his bedroom. He wanted to protest, since he’d taken so much time to make sure everything was where he wanted it to be, but if he told her no, then she’d likely bring the fortress-building out here into the main living space, causing trouble for his mother. He walked over beside her and folded his arms as he glared into his neat room, sending it an apology as he imagined the chaos that would follow. Rikka stepped into the room and selected a pillow from off of his bed.

“We need more of these sacred pillars,” she said.

He blinked at her.

“P…pillows?” he stammered.

She nodded.

“Yes, pillars,” she said. “These will be the walls and foundation of our fortress. We’ll also need roofing.”

She pointed over to the sheets on his bed. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or bury his face in his hands. So, fortress-building was just putting up a pillow fort? How had he not put those two together from the start? With the amount of other normal things she used to transform the world around her into the delusions of grandeur only she could see, he should have been able to predict such an outcome. He sighed and nodded.

“I’ll grab as many as I can find,” he lamented.

To his surprise, there were enough pillows in his home that they could make a fairly decent fort out of. Plenty of the decorative ones from the living area were firm and worked well as walls (or pillars, if he were to stay in line with Rikka’s terminology). The sheets obviously needed things to keep them in place, so they resorted to clothing pins and binder clips that they found around the house. In the end, they’d constructed a nice little pillow fort in his room—one which exited at his doorway and out of his window on the balcony.

The interior was a bit more advanced than one he would have built as a child. There were pillows and sheets that divided the space to make separate little rooms, and they’d taken a roll of string lights that Rikka mysteriously had in her bag and hung them up around the walls to make it brighter inside. Naturally, Rikka added her own special touches—some magic circles on the floor, some knick-knacks that she deemed were powerful magical items, and a stack of books that were actually her textbooks, but she was passing them off as spell tomes.

They stepped away from their handiwork and gazed at the entrance of the pillow fort in his doorway, each nodding satisfactorily at their fortress. He turned and held up his first for Rikka to bump it. Her cheeks turned pink for a moment, and then she bumped his fist, humming in satisfaction.

“The fortress looks very strong,” he said. “The Priestess should never be able to break into it.”

With that, he realized that Rikka would likely expect him to keep the fortress up for a longer period of time than he would have hoped, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it. He looked over at Rikka, who gave a very quick single nod.

“Its power is strong because it was built with the power of our love contract,” she said.

The two blushed furiously at the mention of their love contract. For a moment, they both looked away shyly, but Yuuta felt like he had to ease the awkwardness if he could. He reached out a hand to her and gave her a smile.

“Would you like to enter the fortress with me?”

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she reached over and took his hand. He escorted her over to the doorway and lifted the blanket acting as the entrance. She walked through it crouched down, and then she crawled on her hands and knees to get into the main “room” of the fortress. He dropped down and crawled in after her, taking care to make sure the entrance to the fort was properly shut. His heart started to race as he thought about being in this close space alone with his girlfriend.

_What am I, ten? Getting excited over being in a pillow fort with a girl?_

Rikka sat down on a pillow that they’d earlier designated as hers. He went and sat down beside her, pulling his knees up so as not to knock over any walls they’d put up in the fort. From where they were sitting, their backs were up against his bed. They glanced around the space at the glittering lights and he felt the urge to hold her hand again. Even if this was a bit childish, he couldn’t deny that it was fun. He turned to her and gave her a smile.

“We really did do a good job with this,” he said.

He reached his hand down and gently wrapped his fingers around hers. She stirred lightly at his touch and then gazed up at the roof of the tent.

“Yuuta.”

He looked up as well. On the top, dancing in a circle, were the lights from a night light that Rikka had set up above the tent. They splashed the shapes of stars, moons, and planets on top of the tent, making it seem like they were in a fortress under the stars. He turned to say something about her little trick, but she interrupted his train of thought by leaning over on him. His heart leapt into his mouth. This was a strange first, if only because they were in a pillow fort and not somewhere far more normally romantic.

“R-Rikka?” he stammered.

She let out a sigh.

“I hope our love contract is eternal, Yuuta,” she whispered.

He gazed down at her, his heart racing like a bullet train. When she said those words, it meant more than the usual fanfare of demons, magic, and possession. She was talking about a real relationship in the real world. He grasped her hand a little tighter, feeling nervous but filled with joy at the thought of her wanting to be his forever.

“I hope so, too, Rikka,” he said.

Carefully, he leaned his head against hers and tried to relax. This wasn’t such a bad little date at all. In fact, it was just perfect for a couple like them. Chuunibyou or not, it was just the way that they worked. And it felt special to them, even if no one else would look on and say the same.


End file.
